I Can't Forgive Myself
by Hikari Nami
Summary: Nova's having trouble forgiving herself after the snow incident so she runs away and the team follows her. Then everyone finds out Nova holds a curse to a demon within her. Will they find the cure to heal her in time? Or will they lose her forever?
1. Disappearance

Me: Hello Everyone, G/N pairing and a new plot. I decided to redirect this story. Writing an outline for your stories really does help. Hope you enjoy it.

_**Disappearance**_

'I can't believe it. I lost control again! What's wrong with me? If it had not been for Chiro, I surely would have killed everyone.'

"Nova."

'Why couldn't I control myself? I can never control myself!'

"Nova."

'Why won't the voices just go away?'

"NOVA!"

The yellow monkey finally looked up at the sound of Gibson calling her name.

"What?" she asked.

"Is something wrong? I've called your name three times. It's our turn for double training."

Nova looked over and saw that Gibson was right. Sprx and Otto had just finished their turn and Chiro and Antauri had finished earlier. Now it was her and Gibson. She looked down. Why did she have to be paired with him this time? If she lost control, she didn't want him to get hurt. She pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on and mumbled, "I'm fine." Then she walked to the center of the room.

Gibson went and whispered to Antauri, "Something's bothering Nova."

The black monkey nodded, "I can sense that she's frustrated, but I'm not sure about what it is. Perhaps some rough training with you will ease her troubled spirit."

He turned the level up to level 8.

"Um, Antauri? Are you sure that it's okay to start her out at such a high level? She just came out of a week-long coma from that snow storm." stated Gibson.

"I understand that," the black monkey said, "but Nova has a lot of pent-up energy from that coma and she needs to get rid of it."

The blue monkey said no more and went to join his yellow companion, feeling that something bad was going to happen. The training started. About 15 minutes in Nova finally spoke.

"Gibson, why did Antauri put it at level 7 or 8?" The yellow monkey replied, defending herself from a mase.

"What!?" Gibson was so stunned that she knew that he didn't pay attention to what was behind him. A claw was coming at him and he didn't see it, but Nova did.

"Gibson, look out!" Nova dove for the blue monkey and knocked him out of the way, but not without consequences. The claw left three deep gashes in her side and knocked her into an oncoming rocket. The two connected and a wave of smoke erupted from the collision.

"NOVA!" cried Gibson, worrying deeply for his pink-eyed yellow friend.

When the smoke cleared, Gibson saw Nova standing there. He breathed a sigh of relief, but then he noticed something different about her. Her normal bubblegum pink eyes were now a burning hot pink and her white pupils had changed to a firey orange, burning with uncontrollable rage.

"Nova? What's wrong?" he asked, barely able to hear his own voice.

Then Nova's emitted powerful heat waves as she charged that training towers, destroying each and everyone of them. Then she turned to the other four monkey team members. She began to advance on them. As she was about to attack when Gibson tackled her into a wall.

Gibson pinned her down, but his muscle strength was weaker than Nova's and she threw him off. Then she stood and charged the blue monkey. Acting quick, Gibson pulled out his drills and shot her. Nova held her stomach and collapsed to the floor.

"Gibson! What did you do?" cried Sprx.

"Do not worry. It is only a tranquilizer. She'll be out long enough for me to take care of her wounds. Now help me get her to Sick Bay."

Some time in the afternoon, Nova woke up on one of the beds in Med. Bay. Her midsection was fully bandaged, but the blood could still be seen through the bandages. The yellow monkey was going to get up, but Gibson walked in.

"Don't even think of getting up, missy. Too much movement will cause those to break open." the scientist said, refering to the gashes on her side.

He walked over to her, mentioning something about needing to change the bandages. Gibson took off the old ones and began to apply some-type of liquid to her wound. Nova flinched at the stinging sensation that went through her. Then she thought, 'I deserve this pain. None of this would have happened if I had not lost control.'

"It wasn't your fault." Gibson said suddenly, as if by reading her mind.

"I lost control, so yes, it is my fault." she retorted.

The blue monkey sighed, "You can't beat yourself up over something you don't have control over."

"That's the thing, Gibson. I can have control over it. My anger unleashes that fire and I can't control my anger. It'd be better if I just leave the team."

Gibson finished wrapping the bandages and got up, "Nova, that is an absurd and unnecessary thought. We can help you. So please just forgive yourself and and it will all be alright. Now get some sleep."

Nova laid back down on the bed and Gibson pulled a blanket over her. He placed a glass of water on a stand next to the bed before saying 'Good night' and leaving for his room.

The next morning, the boys were up at the same time. Otto offered to make breakfast.

"How 'bout waffles?" he asked.

"Sounds good." replied Chiro.

"I help cause knowing you, you'll burn them." joked Sprx.

"I'll go get Nova then. She's more than likely up by now." said Gibson, making his way to Med. Bay.

As the others were about to start the waffles, they heard Gibson shout, "MONKEY TEAM!"

They hurried to Med. Bay and saw Gibson staring at a wall.

"What's wrong, Gibson?" questioned Antauri.

The blue monkey said nothing and pointed to the wall he was staring at. The other four looked and felt their hearts stop.

There on the wall, written in blood, were four words...

'_I can't forgive myself._'

Me: Oh, no. Nova's gone. Where is she? Was that her blood? Why would she do this? What would cause her to go to such lengths? Read and Review and you'll soon find out.


	2. Captured

Me: Thank you to all who reviewed. FYI: I changed the first chapter a bit. Now let's get this party started.

_**Captured**_

"Gibson, report." commanded Antauri as he walked into Gibson's lab. The others were searching all over the Robot for Nova.

"I'm afraid there's no denying it. That was Nova's blood on the wall, written by her own hand (see ending of last chapter)." Gibson said with worry, "My only question is why?"

Antauri looked thoughtful, then asked, "Did you say anything to her before you went to bed?"

"Well, she was really upset about losing control and I told her not to worry about it and to forgive herself. She also said something about leaving the team." replied the blue monkey.

"I guess that's why her message said 'I can't forgive myself'. She's so upset with herself that she doesn't want us to feel her pain." said Antauri.

"Antauri, we have to find her before something bad happens." Gibson said, a strange tone in his voice.

"I know, Gibson, we'll do our best to find her." Antauri replied, taking notice of his brother's strange tone. "Gibson, do you have feelings for Nova?"

"Antauri, that is illrelavant right now so..."

"Answer my question." the black monkey stated firmly.

Gibson sighed, "I don't know, Antauri. I always worry about her, but I worry about the rest of you too. She's a great friend, I feel happy when she's around, and I'd do anything to help her. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes, Gibson. And let me say it might help if you tell her how you feel."

The black monkey left Gibson alone to his thoughts.

'How can I tell her how I feel if I don't even understand what I feel for her.' the blue monkey thought.

A beeping caught his attention. A distress beacon. _Nova's_ distress beacon.

"Monkey Team. I have a lock on Nova."

* * *

The Hyper Force flew over the canyons outside of Shuggazoom. Everyone had agreed that Nova did not want to be found and they concluded that Nova's distress beacon had activated by accident by some form of attack. 

"The beacon is coming from somewhere around here, right Gibson?" asked Chiro.

"Affrimative."

"Come on, we gotta find her." said Otto.

"Do not fret, Otto. We will find her." Antauri said firmly.

"Guys, over there!" cried Sprx.

They followed his gaze to a series of explosions. There, dodging her opponent's attacks, was Nova. Opposite her was Mandarin, slashing at her with all his might. The yellow monkey had already sustained a few cuts and she was pained by the gashes that she had gotten the previous day, but she keep dodging. She soon fell to her knees and Mandarin took this time to summon some Formless.

"Grab her." the demon monkey commanded.

As the Formless advanced on the weakened monkey, the hyper force decended quickly and took out some of the Formless. The five made a circle around Nova and to a defensive stance.

"Don't worry, Nova. We'll protect you." Chiro stated.

Mandarin smirked, "Now this was unexpected. You really do suprise me, my brothers."

"They are not your brothers." Nova growled.

"Defy me as much as you want, it does not matter. My lord always gets what he asks for. Formless, get the yellow one." The orange monkey said.

"Monkey team, protect Nova at all costs." Chiro commanded.

They four male monkeys nodded and began attacking the Formless. Soon, the assualts of their enemy separated the circle. Chiro, Sprx, and Otto had their hands full with Mandarin and Gibson and Antauri were busy keeping the Formless away from their yellow companion. Nova looked to Antauri, then to Gibson. Her gaze lingered on the blue monkey before she bolted away from the fight.

"Antauri!"

"I see her, Gibson. You go after her, I've got you covered."

The azure monkey nodded and ran after Nova's retreating form. Nova was able to get a great distance away before Gibson tackled her to the ground. He pinned her arms above her head and put all his weight into holding her down.

Nova squirmed trying to get him off. "Gibson. Get off me!"

"No. Not until you tell me why you are doing this."

The gold monkey tried a few more times to break his grip, but soon gave up. A tear shimmered on the edge of her eye before she spoke.

"I'm doing this for you. I'm leaving so you don't get hurt."

"What?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt because of a mistake I might make. That's why I'm leaving."

Then, with an unexplainable burst of strength, Nova shoved the blue monkey off her and began to run.

"Nova wait!"

She stopped at the sound of his desperate cry.

"Why just me?" he asked.

She turned and looked him in the eye. Gibson could see saddness, pain, and something he couldn't describe.

"It's because," she began slowly, "...I love you."

Gibson felt his heart skip a beat when she said that. Nova turned and was about to run when a net engulfed her body. Mandarin flew down and grabbed the net.

"No! Nova!" Gibson tried to run after her, but Mandarin threw an energy bomb down at him. The blue mokey managed to dodge it, but lost sight of his captured companion.

"Damn!" he cursed, punching the ground. Then a slip of paper fluttered down in front of him. He picked it up and read it. It said, 'file: 7034812965' (random, I know) and under that it said, 'pw: Giva'.

"Strange. It seems to be some sort of code of file of some sort. I'd better hurry. Who knows what the Skeleton King has in store for Nova."

With that he hurried back to the others to develop a plan... and to figure out what he felt toward the gold fire-tempered monkey.

Me: Aw, poor Gibson's confused. Usually it's him making others confused. Oh well. Quiz time: The word I used under pw(password) is 'Giva'. How did I come up with that pw? Read and Review.


	3. Understanding

Me: Congratulations to **Empress Caroline of Tamaran**, **gaara girl forever**, **novagirl4ever**, and **love-writer**. They figured out the password. 'Giva' is formed from the 'Gi' in Gibson and the 'va' in Nova. Now enough chit-chat, on with the next chapter.

_**Understanding**_

Everyone was in the command room devising a plan to save their companion. Gibson was typing on the computer, trying to locate the file. He did not tell the team that Nova had said that she loved him. He wanted to understand what he felt before he told the team.

"Any luck, Gibson?" the young leader asked.

The blue monkey sighed, "I have located a file with the same title as on this slip of paper, but I do not understand what this 'pw: Giva' stands for."

"Let me see." Sprx said politely.(Sprx being polite, now I've seen everything) He took the paper from Gibson and read it, almost immediately saying, "Password."

"I beg you pardon?"

Sprx sighed, "Gibson, I thought you would have know, but I guess your logic is making your brain have a case of...uh...what's the word?"

"Fixation?" that blue monkey offered.

"Yea, that word. Anyway, 'pw' is a shortened version of 'password'."

"So 'Giva' is the password to the file 7034812965?" questioned Antauri.

"It appears to be." commented Gibson.

The azure monkey openned the file and, sure enough, it required a password. He typed in 'Giva' and green words flashed acrossed the screen saying 'Access Granted'. Then a video clip came up of the Alchemist.

'_This is a recording of a recent discovery that I have made. One of my monkeys at birth had inherited a tremendous_ _power that is known as the 'FireStar'. If altered properly, it can be used as a key to unleash the demons locked away in the Zone of Wasted Years. The monkey who has this power is my Dearest Nova.' _

A video of a small yellow female monkey(no metal parts)came up on the screen. In her hands was a small fire. She was able to levitate the fire all around the room. A small green male monkey jumped at it, but fell to the ground when it was pulled from his reach. A blue male monkey approached the yellow one as the fire settled back into her hands.

He looked at the fire curiously. The yellow one held it up to him, like she wanted him to touch it. Slowly, the blue monkey reached out to touch the small fire. When his hand came in contact with it, he expected it to burn him, but it didn't. He was confused. The female monkey spoke in its primative language. Gibson translated it to be, '_My fire does not harm anyone that I don't want it to harm. The only way that it would harm someone is if I was scared, spooked, or in danger._'

The blue monkey looked into her eyes, loving the look of her eyes. Suddenly a red male monkey jumped up next ot them, shouted something like 'Hi'. The yellow one jumped in suprise and the blue one pulled back his hand as quick as lightning.

The fire had burned him.

The yellow monkey ran to him, letting the fire dissolve from her hands. She gently took his hand and looked at it. It was a minor burn, but it still hurt the blue monkey. She repeated hooted something like 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.'

Then the blue monkey took one of her hands and said, '_It is alright. I'll be fine._'

The yellow monkey nodded and lead him to another room where the Alchemist was and he took care of the blue monkey's hand.

'_It was that moment that made me realize that Nova was able to manipulate the heat around her. I also believe that it was the reason that she was abandoned as a baby. When I brought her home, my other monkeys were quite avoidant of her. It took quite some time for them to adjust to Nova's...uniqueness.'_

_'Though I am proud of one of the monkeys, Otto. Had my little green simian not offered to spend some time with Nova, I believe that she would have secluded herself from the others and devoided herself of any emotions'_

Another clip was shown of a small Nova sitting by a lake. She got tackled into the lake by Otto who was just as small. The green monkey laughed and Nova just looked at him weird. Then he stood up and offered his hand to her. She started to reach for it, but hesitated. Otto gave her a comforting smile and she grasped his hand, allowing him to pull her up. Then the two ran to the Alchemist who smiled at them.

'_Gibson was the second to spend time with her. He was always so intrigued with the fires she created. That's why he had always watched her when she was playing 'Fire Catcher' with Otto._ _Eventually, the others started speaking with her. Sprx, unfortunately, made a bad impression when he caused Nova to burn Gibson, but she eventually forgave him, even though he still gets on her bad side every no and then. Nova also meditates with Antauri and practices martial arts with Mandarin._'

'_But the good times soon came to an end. And it started with a temple near my lab._'

A clip of a temple was shown. It had wolves and fire designs everywhere. The Alchemist and Nova were inside the temple studying the hieroglyphics. Then Nova spoke up and asked why they didn't bring Gibson.

"I just wanted it to be the two of us." he answered reaching for a stone tablet when it suddenly burst into flames.

A demon emerged from the tablet and Nova hid behind the Alchemist. Then the demon spoke in a booming voice.

"MY NAME IS CAVEX. I HAVE BEEN INPRISONED FOR YEARS ALONG WITH MY BRETHREN(sp?) WITHIN THIS ACCURSED TEMPLE. YOU, HUMAN, WILL HELP FREE US OR DIE."

Nova ran in front of the Alchemist and shouted in her primative language, '_You will not harm him!_'

Cavex laughed, "BOLD WORDS FOR SUCH A SMALL CREATURE, AND FOOLISH ONES AS WELL. NOW YOU HAVE SEALED BOTH YOUR FATES, YELLOW MONKEY."

He shot an energy blast from his mouth and it collided with the two. A smokescreen formed, but soon faded, revealing Nova and the Alchemist within a fire sheild.

"WHAT? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE. YOU HOLD THE 'FIRESTAR'?" Carex said in disbelief, then he whispered, "Perfect."

He dove at Nova and grabbed her once the sheild dissappeared. His hand burst into flames, burning the small monkey. Cavex just chuckled and spoke,

"BY ALTERING THE POWER WITHIN YOU, YOU WILL BECOME THE KEY TO UNLOCK THE GATE, ALLOWING ME AND MY BRETHREN TO BE FREE. EVERYTIME YOU GET ANGER, YOU WILL LOSE CONTROL AND BRING THE GATE ONE STEP CLOSER TO OPENING. ALAS, FOR EVERY CURSE, THERE MUST BE A CURE, SO THE CURE SHALL BE PLACED IN ONE NEARBY OF YOUR OWN SPECIES, AND IT CAN ONLY ACTIVATED WHEN THE ONE WHO HAS IT REALIZED IT. GOOD LUCK, MY SLAVE."

The demon faded and dropped Nova. The Alchemist caught her and looked at her body. She had burn marks all over her body from the demon's assualt. Despite the pain, she sat up and put her palms in front of her. She concentrated, eyes fixed at her task, but she soon gave up. Tears formed in her eyes as realization hit her.

She no longer had control over her power.

The Alchemist picked her up and left the temple. Then his voice was heard.

'_I have faith that Nova will one day find the cure and prevent the demons from being free, but I am unsure of if she trusts herself. Please be brave, for all our sakes.'_

The clip ended and the five stared at the now static screen.

"Now this answers a whole mess of questions." stated Sprx.

"Indeed. It seems that the fire that Nova let lose was originally a power that she had control over. That's why she is blaming herself for not being able to control it." said Gibson.

"This must be why the Skeleton King captured her. We have to rescue her before he figures out how to make her lose control." Chiro cried.

"I agree, Monkey Team, to your posts." commanded Antauri.

"Yeah, Rescue Mission!" shouted Otto.

* * *

Me: Now you know why Nova blames herself for losing control. Read and Review and I'll update soon. 


	4. Escape

Me: Good news: Here's the next chapter. Bad news(at least for me): 13 days before all four of my wisdom teeth get pulled.

Sprx: Too bad, so sad.

Me: You're evil.

Sprx: So are you.

Me: I know, it's one of my...better qualities. On with the story.

_**Escape**_

"You wanted to see me, Antauri?" asked Gibson, walking into the black monkey's room. They were on their way to the citadel and the others were preparing for any surprise attacks. It had been decided that Chiro and Gibson would be the ones to 'retrieve the package'.

"Yes, Gibson. There is something that I wish for you to see." Antauri brought up a image from the clip they had seen.

"This is when Nova lost control over her power. Why do you want me to see this?"

"Because of a certain someone I noticed in the background." the black monkey answered. The image zoomed in on a pillar in the background. The image cleared, revealing a small blue monkey hiding behind the pillar.

"But, I don't understand. If I was there, I would have at least remembered something from it. But why would I be there in the first place?"

"Perhaps something happened to make you forget this event or to block it from your concious mind."

"Antauri, are you saying that this memory might be locked in my subconcious?"

"It is a possiblity. I might be able to unlock something, but I would require your permission to probe your mind for answers." the spiritual advisor asked calmly.

Before Gibson could answer, the alarm blared, signaling that they were close to the target.

"We'll take care of it later, Antauri. We have work to do."

"Agreed. Let's move."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova was chained to a wall, struggling to get free. She didn't care what they would do or say, no one was going to use her as a mindless pawn.

"Struggling is futile, my little simian." Skeleton King cackled, stepping into the dark prison cell.

"What do you want from me?" she shouted.

"Only to offer the opportunity for you to join me."

"Why would I do that?"

"I can give you what you most desire...control over the fire that lurks within you."

This silenced the gold monkey.

"I will allow you some time to think of your answer. Chose wisely, my dearest."

"NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT, EXSPECIALLY YOU!" she screamed.

He cackled at her outburst and left the trapped simian alone. No sooner had he left that the gold monkey felt the whole place shake. Smirking, she quietly spoke to herself.

"They never give up, do they?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Chiro, Gibson. What is your position?' came Antauri's voice over the comlink.

"We have breach the outer walls and are currently heading to the prison hold." replied Chiro.

'Good. Keep us posted. Antauri, out.'

"Remind me again why we were chosen to go free Nova. This place is making me want to regurgitate(Sp?) my food." said Gibson, a hand over his mouth.

"Because we know this place better than the others. We had free roam when they were captured, remember?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Here's the cell. Get ready to go free Nova when the door's down. THUNDER PUNCH!" Chiro bashed the door in, allowing them access.

"Nice to see you, too." came their yellow companion's voice.

"The feeling would be mutual, if my lunch would stay in place." replied Gibson, who was freeing Nova from her shackles.

"Way too much info Gibson."

"Sorry. We found out how you lost control."

"So you know why I blame myself."

"No time to go on a guilt trip Nova. You have to get out of here. The others are waiting." said Chiro.

They proceeded down the hall at a fast pace to reach the extraction point, but they were blocked by none other than Mandarin.

"You will not take my master's pawn!" he shouted.

Nova flinched when he said this and shouted back, "I am no one pawn!"

The demon monkey charged at them, but they dodged. Taking their chance, they ran to the extraction point. When they got there, the Robot's fist crashed through the ceiling and a hatch opened so they could get in. Unfortunately, Nova had other ideas.

When Gibson and Chiro jumped in, she dashed the other way to an escape pod. The others noticed this but were not able to stop her. The pod flew away. Hurrying to the command room, Gibson and Chiro prepared to follow.

"Antauri, can you track her?" the boy asked.

"Already on it, Chiro. She's heading back to Shuggazoom, to the Zone of Wasted Years."

"But why there?" questioned a bewildered Otto.

"Because that's where this all started. She believes that she can hid in the Zone of Wasted Years." answered Gibson.

"So your saying that she trying not to be found." asked Sprx.

"Exactly."

"Oh, great. And no doubt bonehad's gonna go after her as well." said Chiro.

"Let's hurry. We have a chance to get to her first, so let's move." commanded Antauri.

"Right." the team said in unison. The robot sped off to their home planet in search of their runaway companion.

And as they were heading there, one thing came to Gibson's mind, '_Nova, please come back to me. I miss you, we all do._'

And what Nova was thinking was, '_None of them will get hurt. This is my problem, my curse, and no one will be hurt if I have any say about it. Gibson, I know you want me back, but I don't want you to get hurt. I love you too much to lose you just because of my problem. Follow me if you wish, but I'm not coming back until I find the cure, where ever it is._'

* * *

Me: And Nova's runaway again.

Gibson: WILL SHE JUST STAY PUT?

Nova: No I won't.

Gibson (looks at me): I hate you.

Me: Yea, I get that alot. Read and Review. Please and Thank you.


	5. Frozen Findings

Me: Here we go, the next chapter. And a special thanks to **Kittyfan12** for the funny review, I needed a good laugh, so many thanks. On with the story.

**_Frozen Findings_**

"Okay kid, where should we start looking?" asked Sprx.

"Antauri, do you still have Nova's signal?" the boy asked.

The black monkey shook his head, "I'm afraid not. She must have found a way to deactivate it so we could not follow her."

"Then why don't we do it the old fashion way?" cried Otto.

Sprx, Antauri, and Chiro gave him a weird look.

"He means track her by scanning the area for any cybernetic bodies." stated Gibson

"Oh." the three said.

"Alright, let's begin."

_Several hours later  
_

"I guess my idea isn't working to well, huh?" whined Otto, after many unsuccessful attempts to find Nova.

"It was a good idea Otto. Don't discourage yourself because of one unsuccessful idea." Gibson encouraged, making the green monkey smile.

"I believe we should head back to the city. We need to refuel and the Skeleton King might take advantage of our absence." stated Antauri.

"Antauri's right. We'll head back and continue our search later. Sprx, set a course for Shuggazoom City." Chiro commanded.

"On it kid."

Once they were back in the city, they refueled and scanned the city for any attacks. Unfortunately, some Formless were causing a little mayham downtown.

"There's alot, but not too many. Gibson, you stay and continue to search for Nova while the rest of us go take care of the Formless." commanded Chiro.

The azure monkey nodded and watched his friends leave before turning back to the computer. After countless minutes of typing, he finally stopped, giving his hands a much needed break. He sat in his chair and put his head in his hands.

"Come on Nova. Where could you have possibly gotten to?"

What happened next completely caught him off guard. A high-pitched beeping came from the main computer. Looking over the information, Gibson whispered, "A distress beacon? A weak one, but detectable none the less. But where is it coming from?"

Typing on a few keys, he brought up a map of the beacon origin.

"The Frozen Lands of Neverending Winter(don't ask)? But who in their right mind would go there?" questioned the blue monkey, "Might as well go check it out to see if anyone is in trouble."

He left a note on the computer keyboard in case the others got back before he did and boarded his Fist Rocket. Then he locked onto the distress beacon and took off. About 30 minutes later, Gibson arrived at the location. The sun was setting and he had to move fast.

Covering his mouth with his breather(don't know what they're called), he exited the Fist rocket with his scanner in hand. He followed the weakening beacon, pushing against the blowing snowstorm.

"Nearly there." he whispered to himself. Suddenly, he tripped over something, sending him face first into the snow.

"What was that?" the blue monkey cried.

Wiping away the snow from the object he tripped over, he found a robot monkey. It's fur was frozen and had an icy blue tint to it. Gibson rolled the monkey over to examine its body for any injuries. What he found shocked him.

On the monkey's side were three scars from what looked like a large claw. Looking up to its eyes, he noticed they were a very dull pink. Gibson felt his heart sink.

It was Nova.

* * *

Gibson couldn't remember much of what happened, but he did remember picking up the frail monkey and hurrying back to the Fist rocket, then speeding back to the robot. Once there, he took Nova to Med. Bay, barely hearing anything that his comrades were saying. He placed her on a table a went straight to work. 

It was very late when Gibson finally came out of Med. Bay. The others were still up and began bombarding him with questions. He held up a hand to silence them. It was then they noticed tears threatening to fall from the blue monkey's eyes.

"I have done all I can. I don't know how long Nova was out there, but she has pnemonia(sp?) and her body temperture was close to freezing. She might die from hypotermia and there's nothing I can do."

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Chiro cautiously.

Gibson took a shuddering breath, "All we can do is keep her as warm as possible and hope she makes it through the night."

Everyone went to bed soon afterward, but Gibson went back to Nova. He sat down in a chair by her. He let the tears fall.

"Nova, please be okay. I don't want to lose you."

He looked at her fragile body beneath the many blankets that aided in warming her frozen form. Why was his heart breaking? He didn't understand. Did he love her? Or was it because he felt so hopeless to help her? Was it both? He just didn't understand.

Gibson felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He knew who it was.

"I feel so helpless, Antauri." He said, looking at the black monkey who, to Gibson's surprise, had tears in his eyes.

"I feel the same, Gibson, but all we can do now is be here for her and believe that she will pull through. Would you like me to watch her tonight?"

The blue monkey shook his head and looked at Nova, watching the breathing mask over her mouth fog up as she breathed out. "No, I will watch her tonight. Then we'll take turns watching her through the day."

"Very well. Good night, my brother."

"Good night." Replied Gibson, without taking his eyes off of Nova.

After Antauri had left, Gibson, through his tear-filled eyes, noticed a small device attached to Nova's ear. It was a golden yellow MP3 player with a blue flame on the bottom. She had been listening to music before Gibson had found her.

Detaching it from her ear and pushing play, the blue monkey listened to the soft music that played. ( This is "Without You" from the movie, Rent)

_Without you  
The ground thaws  
The rain falls  
The grass grows _

Without you  
The seeds root  
The flowers bloom  
The children play

The stars gleam

_The boy dreams  
The eagles fly  
Without you _

_  
The earth turns  
The sun burns  
But I die  
Without you _

_  
Without you  
The breeze warms  
The girl smiles  
The cloud moves _

Without you  
The tides change

_The boys run  
The oceans crash _

The crowd roars  
The days soar  
The babies cry  
Without you

The moon glows  
The river flows  
But I die  
Without you

The world revives  
Colors renew  
But I know blue

_  
Only blue  
Lonely blue  
Within me, blue  
Without you _

Without you  
The hand gropes  
The ear hears  
The pulse beats

Without you  
The eyes gaze  
The legs walk  
The lungs breathe

The mind churns (the mind churns)  
The heart yearns (the heart yearns)  
The tears dry  
Without you

Life goes on  
But I'm gone  
Cause I die

Without you  
Without You  
Without You  
Without You

He understood why she was listening to this, it was the song that described her and portrayed her. This described her lonely heart.

"Her lonely blue heart." He whispered, before falling asleep, resting his head on the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Aw, so cute, but I can't help but feel like it was a bit sappy. Tell me what you guys think and I'll update later. My mom's birthday is today and I've got things to get done. Read and Review. Ciao.


	6. Awakening to Untold Love

Me: Hello everyone. This will be the last chapter I update before I have surgery to have all four of my wisdom teeth pulled. That's tomorrow, Feb. 15. Fun for me.

Sprx: I still think she's gonna be in pain for at least a month.

Crystal: I still about a week.

Me: Wait, what are you two doing here? You're not suppose to be here. GET OUTTA HERE!

Sprx: And if I don't?

Me: Crystal? Would you be so kind as to drag Sprx out the door?

Crystal: And then what?

Me: I don't care, as long as you two know not to bother me for the next few days while I write up more chapters.

Crystal: Ok. (drags Sprx)

Sprx(from outside the door): Why are you looking at me like that?...No! Not gonna happen. GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!

Me: I'm guessing she's threatening to put that pink dress on him. Oh well. Here's the next chapter.

**_Awakening to Untold Love_**

Warmth, it was the first thing that registered in Nova's mind. What had happened? She had been heading to the Zone of Wasted Years, then something had knocked her off course. The ship had broken apart and the last thing she remembered was the freezing cold. Suddenly something cool touched her forehead, then she heared voices.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gibson gently dabbed Nova's forehead with a cool, damp cloth. She had survived that tough night and everyone, especially him, had been relieved. Her fur had its golden sheen back and now they were just waiting for her to wake up. It was day six and the blue monkey was worried that she was in another coma.

"How is she?" asked Antauri, coming in with a plate of cookies.

"She's doing well. It's too bad she's missing out on today's event."

Antauri set the plate down on a table next to Nova's bed before speaking.

"Fret not, Gibson. She will wake when she is well rested. Now promise me that you will not stay in here all day."

"I promise, Antauri." the blue monkey replied, watching the black monkey leave.

Once he was gone, Gibson turned around to look at Nova. He gasped as shocked black meet weary pink. Nova was awake.

She sat up, pushing the blankets off, but leaving them over her legs to keep them warm. Then she went to take the breathing mask off, but a pair of hands stopped her. She let her hands settle in her lap as Gibson took the mask off.

"It would be an understatement to say that you gave us quite a scare, you know. I nearly had a heartattack because there was very little I could do to help you." the azure monkey said as he took the IV from her arm.

"What happened/" she asked, a little dazed.

"Well, I was able to located you in the Frozen Lands of Neverending Winter. Your fur was practically ice. You had pnuemonia, and I was worried you would die from hypothermia. What were you thinking? Going to the Frozen Lands. You could have died!" Gibson said, getting more hysterical with everything he said.

Nova quickly glanced at him, then stared at her lap before answering, "To be honest, I don't know what happened. I was heading to the Zone of Wasted Years and then something knocked me off course. I remember the ship breaking apart around me, but nothing but the freezing cold after that."

Gibson took a deep breath to calm himself, "Well, you are mighty lucky to be alive."

"What are those?" Nova asked suddenly, pointing to the table next to the bed. It was cluttered with objects of red, pink, and white.

Gibson simple smiled, "Those are your gifts from the others."

"Gifts?" Nova was very confused, and it showed on her face.

Gibson couldn't help but chuckle at this, "Yes, today is Valentine's Day."

Nova felt her heart drop and she groaned, "But I didn't get anything for any of you."

"On the contrary, Nova. You proved to us that you would be just fine." he smiled at her, "And right now, that is the best gift you could have given us."

She smiled back and picked up one of the gifts. It was a ruby red box with a red and white rose design on the front with a white bow on it. Inside was a large assortment of chocolates and carmels.

"That's from Sprx and Chiro. Sprx just wanted to get chocolates and Chiro wanted just carmels, so they decided to get a combination of the two." Gibson explained.

The next one was a light pink box with a red and white striped ribbon tied around it. Inside was a heart-shaped velvet cake with red, pin, and white frosting.

"That's from Otto. He said he was putting what you taught him to the test."

The last hing was the plate Antauri had left. On it was an assortment of freshly baked heart and cupid shaped cookies with red, pink, or white frosting.

"Those are from Antauri. He used your recipe, but he has his doubts that they are as good as when you make them."

Nova took one and offered one to Gibson, who took it. They both took a bite out of their cookies.

"Not too hard, yet not too soft, but just a tad bit too sweet. Must be the frosting." commented Nova.

"Well, I should go tell the others that you are awake. Do you need anything?"

"A glass of milk would be appreciated." she answered with a smile.

Gibson nodded and left. Nova looked down at her lap with a frown. Gibson didn't get her anything. Then something caught her eye. On the far edge of the table was a small box. She picked it up and read that small card attached to it that was in Gibson's handwriting.

'_Happy Valentine's Day, Nova. Love, Gibson._'

Nova smiled, he had actually used the word 'love' in the card. Opening the box, she felt her jaw meet with the bed. Inside was a gold necklace with a fire shaped sapphire attached to it. Taking it out, she place it around her neck, letting her fur conceal it from view.

Suddenly the others came barging in the room, shouting out questions. Nova just stared at them until Gibson came in with a tray carrying six glasses of milk. Then they spent the afternoon talking, eating the sweets, and the others scolding(sp?) Nova.

Although all was good, one thing remained on Nova's mind.

"Hey Gibson? Where's my MP3 player?"

* * *

Me: That ends that chapter. And just to remind everyone, I won't be able to update very soon due to my surgery, but not to worry, I will update ASAP. SPRX, I SAID TO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!

Sprx: Don't kill me!

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, EVERYONE!**


	7. The Gate Loosens

Crystal: I win the bet! She was in pain for about a week.

Sprx: Beginner's luck.

Crystal: No I call it talent.

Me: Whatever you say. Here's the next chapter, everyone.

**_The Gate Loosens_**

It had only been a few days since Nova had woken up, but she was feeling better than she had ever been, and it was all thanks to the necklace Gibson had given her. Although, Gibson still didn't know that she had it around her neck. Also the others had told her to stay in bed, but being as stubborn as she was, she refused to. She would always find someway to do a small workout of some sort, whether it was meditating, push-ups, or balancing on one hand. The bad part was, because she wasn't fully healed, she couldn't do as much as she wanted.

Right now she was balancing on one hand, focused on lasting for at least 10 minutes. Sweat dripped down her helmet and sliding down the fur on her face. Her whole body was sweating, giving her golden fur a silvery tint when the light hit the drops just right. Glancing over to the small stopwatch on the bed to check her time, she saw that it was 9 min 30 sec.

'_Only 30 seconds more_.' she thought.

"NOVA! What are you doing?" cried Gibson as he came into the room.

The yellow monkey, startled by his cry, lost her balance and fell, landing on her back with a small "Ow."

"Nova, what did we tell you? You're not ready to get back into training."

"When am I, then?" she asked firmly. "When am I going to be ready, Gibson?"

The blue monkey was surprised by his comrade's firm tone. He had never heard her use that tone before. What was wrong with her? Before he could even begin to ponder it, the alarm went off.

'_Thank you_' was the thought that went through his head before heading out to the command center, Nova in tow.

"Skeleton King is attacking down town. Monkeys Mobilize." Chiro shouted as the hurried to the battle site.

On their flight there, Antauri flew close to Nova and spoke, "Nova, I want you to be extremely careful. The Skeleton King will no doubt try to capture you again and you are not fully healed yet."

"I understand your concern, Antauri, but I am not going to sit back and let bone-bag terrorize the city. I'm one of their protectors and protect them I will." The gold monkey answered before thinking, '_Even if it kills me in the process_.'

Once they arrived, they saw at least a hundred formless in the streets. Not wasting any time, they rushed forward, drawing the formless' attention away from the citizens. The black and white monsters came at them with all the power they had. The monkey team fought back, trying to get the upper hand, but it was hard with the large number of their enemies.

"Okay, kid. I'm getting tried of this." complained Sprx.

"We've barely made a dent in their numbers." stated Gibson.

"We gotta win. We've never quit before, and we're not backing down now." replied Otto.

"Well put, Otto. Wait, where's Nova?" questioned Chiro.

"Over there." cried Antauri.

They followed the black monkey's gaze over to a large group of formless surrounding their yellow friend. She was heavily sweating, still weak from her near-death experience. The formless soon engulfed her, causing her friends to panic and proceed their way trough the formless to get to her.

Meanwhile, Nova was trapped, not only under the formless, but in her thoughts. '_I will not lose. I will not allow them to hurt my friends. They will pay for the pain the have caused. And I will find that cure. You hear me, Cavex, I will not allow you to harm anyone else that I hold dear!_'

She felt that familiar ball of fire build up inside of her and with no hesitation at all, she released it outwards. The Formless disinegrated, leaving a golden glowing Nova with fire burning in her eyes. Pushing the fire into her palms, she slowly approached the other formless. Sensing something bad was going to happen, Antauri ordered everyone to get out of the way, which they followed without question. They barely escaped when Nova shouted out her attack.

"FLAME FIST FURY!"

Fires escaped from her fists in large quantities, burning the remaining formless to a crisp. The fires calmed down as quickly as they had appeared. Once the glow disappeared, Nova stood there panting, stunned at what had happen.

'_It happened again. I lost control again! But how did I stop so quickly? Was it because the fire escaped my body through my fists? It's so confusing._'

She was brought from her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. Looking over, the last thing she remembered was Antauri and Gibson's smiling faces before darkness suddenly consumed her.

hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

A dark figure stood in front of an aged doorway.

"Do not fret, brethren. The gate has loosened enough for me to pass. Soon we all shall be free and the power of the FireStar will be ours. Go my minions, fetch me the FireStar's most prized item."

Shadows erupted and flew away to their target.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later that afternoon, Nova woke with a major headache.

"What happened?" she asked to no one in particular.

"We were hoping you could tell us." came Sprx's voice to her left.

Everyone was around her waiting for her answer or some kind of explanation. She looked away in deep thought before answering.

"I'm not really sure. I was really angry, that much I remember. I also remember that I didn't want anyone else to get hurt and also that Cavex would pay for all he has done."

"From what I gather, it would seem that you have discovered a way to control your fire, even if the control is a minor one." replied Antauri.

"Your attack was really cool...and really warm." said Otto.

"That was a double-negative, Otto." said Gibson.

"A double-who-wha-tive?" the green monkey questioned. Gibson growled before shooing everyone out of the room.

Once everyone was out, Nova asked in a timid voice, "Gibson, would it be alright if I go out for a little meditation?"

"Why not meditate with Antauri?"

"Because this is a personal matter. I don't want anyone else around."

Gibson studied her determined eyes before nodding, "Alright, but I am putting a tracker on you so I know where you are in case of an emergancy."

"Alright."

The blue monkey placed a small device under her left ear and she was off. Turning to the map, Gibson watched the blinking dot move out of the city and into the forest. It stopped at a lake. He chuckled.

"You can always count on Nova to be calmed by a lake's view."

Turning to another screen, Gibson began working on another experiment, unaware of the dark shadow behind him. Before he could react, the shadows consumed the azure monkey disabled the tracer on Nova. Then it disappeared without a trace

* * *

Me: OH NO! Who captured Gibson? And will Nova find out in time? Find out in the next chapter. R&R. Later.

* * *


End file.
